No Wings
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: If bats were meant to fly on dreams, they wouldn't have wings. Het.


Title: "No Wings"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG  
Summary: If bats were meant to fly on dreams, they wouldn't have wings.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: 244. That's the number of stories that were sitting on my hard drive collecting dust because I lack the energy and time to take care of them as I once did. My betaing pattern has always been to write, then type up if written on paper, the story, read it aloud to my beloved Jack and our children, editing as I go, and then finally format and post. Sadly, this part is simply taking too much of my time and energy, and my beloved Jack and I have too little time together in person these days to be able to keep up with my stories. So what to do? Give up writing? I actually considered it for a while, tried to make excuses to myself other than the large number of stories collecting cyber dust on my computer, as to why I lacked the energy and Muse to write new tales. And then, with the turn of the new year, I decided to stop running and face the problem. The problem is, quite frankly, that once one gets so bogged down in formatting and editing that writing is no longer a pleasure but the actual posting of those writings becomes a hassle and - egad! - work, it's time to cut something out, and that will never be the writing process. So, in short, yes, there will be mistakes in this tale. Yes, it's missing about half of the header information I usually include. But I wrote it for pleasure and am posting it in hopes of sharing that pleasure with others. Do with it as you will.

He wasn't surprised to find her chasing innocents again that night, but what did surprise him was that two were about to get away from her clutches. He swept in just in time, seeing terror flash in her emerald green eyes as the little bodies scooted off the precipice and grabbing the rest of the little ones along with those she held and their would-be mother herself all in one single swoop. He carried them up to the roof as she snuggled against him. He tried, but failed, to stop the smile curving his face as her purr commingled with theirs. "Saving lives again, Catwoman?"

"Always, darrrling." She would not remind him yet again of how much more innocent and important the lives she saved were than those for whom he sacrificed everything.

"You never stop, do you?" he asked, gazing into her deep, rich orbs.

"Neverrr." The kittens mewed and crawled around in their linked arms. "No more than you do."

His smile took a sad turn at that; his sadness pained her though she understood and shared it. Their equal inability to stop saving lives, and doing all that was needed to save those whom they felt needed them the most, kept them from being together. Although he'd never admit it, she knew he loved, needed, and wanted her as badly as she did him. "Say, these tykes are just about the right size to get new homes."

"So you do try to find them homes?"

Something flashed in her eyes; his brow furrowed. "Of course." She let it go, determined they wouldn't argue this night. She smiled instead. "You're always so lonely. They'd provide excellent company." She arched against him, her hips meeting his perfectly. "Almost as well as me. Plus, that cave of yours isn't the most secure place - "

"It's not - "

"Yeah, that's why you always blindfold the girls you take home with you. Cats are wonderful security, too. They always let you know when some one's coming, and rather or not they're an enemy or a frrriend." She rubbed against him, making it clear which one she was tonight.

"I already have top notch security. It's called an Alfred." Batman grinned.

"I'm afraid, Bats, darrrling," she said, lifting one hand, while being careful not to disturb the kittens, and caressing his face, "if that's meant to be one of your rare jokes, I'm missing it, much like I've missed you."

He made one of her dreams come true as he cupped her hand where it stroked his face, swallowed his insecurity, and told her, "Then let's not miss a moment more." He kissed her then, and as he ravished her lips, showing her all the love to which he could never admit, Bruce wondered what it would be like to have Selina and her babies in his home. His smile grew. He could hear Alfred about all the kitty litter now! But, ah, if bats were meant to fly on dreams, they wouldn't have wings - or grappling hooks.

**The End**


End file.
